


Freedom Over Loyalty

by LiuWhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No spoiler but the summary is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Washio dan 'wanita' sbg pelampiasan, adult, masing-masing saling selingkuh, slight washikono, suna night life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuWhite/pseuds/LiuWhite
Summary: Suna dan Komori sudah berpacaran sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di EJP. Tetapi, semakin lama jarak di antara mereka hanya semakin bertambah.Suna bosan, Komori juga. Mereka saling mencintai, tetapi mereka juga butuh kebebasan untuk mereka sendiri. Karena, tidak selamanya pasangan akan selalu bersama dan saling mengikat.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou/Washio Tatsuki, Komori Motoya/Washio Tatsuki
Kudos: 3





	Freedom Over Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Dalam rangka pembalasan kepada user dokomolin di twitter, aku persembahkan SunaKomo liar.

Komori menggeram. Alisnya menukik tajam melihat kekasihnya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Baju yang turun hingga menampilkan bahu hingga leher jenjangnya, serta tanda kemeraha bekas lipstick di sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya Suna telah lakukan?

Tentu saja Komori paham. Kekasihnya pergi mencari hiburan malam lagi, dan dia berlari kembali ke rumah mereka sebelum wanita-wanita liar itu menariknya ke atas kasur.

Komori benci dengan Suna yang terus mencari hiburan di luar pada malam hari. Tetapi, dia terlalu cinta dengannya. Komori mencintai Suna yang selalu memperhatikannya, khawatir tentangnya, tersenyum padanya, dan melindunginya. Komori sudah terlalu mencintainya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Suna menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Efek alkohol yang tadi dia minum terasa efeknya sekarang. Yang pasti, Suna dapat melihat amarah Komori yang semakin membara tiap harinya.

"Motoya, aku ke kamar duluan."

Begitu saja, Suna meninggalkan Komori sendirian di pintu rumah mereka, dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Suna Rintarou..." geram Komori.

Tangannya menarik bahu Suna dengan kasar, memaksanya berbalik. Setelah badan Suna menghadap ke Komori, dengan secepat kilat bibir mereka menempel. Suna inisiatornya. 

Komori mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan memukul bahu Suna dengan keras. Dan, itu berhasil, Suna melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tetapi ekspresi Suna tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bersalah. Bibirnya ia sunggingkan, menunjukkan ekspresi menggoda tetapi menyebalkan.

Suna mendekatkan wajahnya. "Maaf, Motoya. _I love you_. Aku bakal jauhin cewe-cewe itu."

Ekspresi Komori melunak mendengar ucapan Suna yang dia ucapkan dengan nada tulus. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di depan dadanya waswas kini diturunkan dengan ekspresi puas. Bahkan Komori sudah melunakkan pose alisnya yang sedari tadi menukik tajam.

MElihat reaksi Komori yang sudah melunak, Suna mendekat. Kali ini dengan lembut, perlahan meraihpipi kekasihnya, ibu jarinya mengusap sensual bibir Komori. Bibir mereka kembali berdekatan, mengalirkan kehangatan ke satu sama lain, melepaskan rasa cinta dan rindu mereka, menumpahkan hasrat yang tidak pernah luntur untuk sang kekasih.

"Rintarou..." lenguh Komori perlahan.

Suna tersenyum puas, matanya mengkilat tajam seperti hewan buas. "Motoya, _let's go to our bed_."

* * *

Suna menatap wajah tidur Komori dengan ekspresi lembut. Tangannya bergerak menyisir tiap anak rambut yang mampir ke pipi kekasihnya. Sesekali jarinya juga menusuk pelan pipi gembilnya sambil sesekali mencubit.

"Hnggh."

Tangan Suna berhenti. Matanya menangkap mata Komori yang perlahan mengerjap, menampilkan bola mata indahnya yang berkilau bagai perhiasan. Komorinya sudah bangun.

"Selamat pagi, tampan," sapa Suna dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Pagi, jelek," balas Komori dengan tawa segarnya. Tangannya diangkat, bertautan dengan tangan kekasihnya yang masih singgah di pipi gembilnya.

Suna menggenggam pelan jari Komori yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya. "Jelek gini punyamu juga, yang." Tawa dengan nada rendah terdengar begitu indah mengalun di telinga panas Komori. "Aku mandi duluan ya, habis ini kubuatin sarapan."

Komori mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman. Suna beranjak dari kasur dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai apapun, meninggalkan Komori sendirian di atas kasur, beristirahat. 

Sedangkan Komori langsung membalikkan badannya, mencari hp yang selalu dia letakkan di atas meja di samping kasur. 

Banyak notifikasi datang. Termasuk dari sepupunya dan kakak kelasnya semasa SMA dulu. Mereka menanyakan bagaimana kabar Suna yang selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tiap malam minggu begini. Mereka juga khawatir Komori akan menangis sendirian di kamar mandi lagi, seperti dulu. Tetapi satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pesan dari Washio, rekan mereka.

_Paket_ _dibungkus._

Begitu isinya. Memang tidak terdengar spesial, apalagi mencurigakan, tetapi itu kode yang mereka terapkan, hanya diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan Suna, kekasihnya, bersikap biasa saja, berpikir bahwa hobi Komori kini berubah menjadi berbelanja online.

Komori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa puas. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengetik balasan, sebelum Suna menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Motoya, baknya udah penuh."

Komori mengalihkan pandangannya dari hp, mengunci layarnya dan membalik layarnya. Dengan santai Komori berdiri dari kasur, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil baju-baju mereka yang berceceran di lantai.

" _Morning kiss_ ," ucap Suna sebelum mencium pipi Komori.

Komori balas dengan mencium pipi Suna juga. Mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa segar yang langsung mengisi penuh hati kekasihnya. "Manja."

Suna mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang Komori hanya untuk menempelkan rambut basahnya pada rambut Komori, mendusel.

Komori mendorong badan Suna menjauh, memberi kode agar segera melepaskannya untuk mandi.

"Lepas, ah. Nanti kamu ada pemotretan sama majalah kan?" tanya Komori mengingatkan.

Suna langsung menggerutu tidak suka. Kepalanya menyingkir dari kepala Komori, tetapi dia mencuri bibir Komori sebelum melepaskannya pergi untuk mandi.

* * *

Suara ramai jalan di siang hari memasuki telinga Komori. Tangannya sedari tadi memegang hp, memperhatikannya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, memperhatikan jam di hpnya. 

Seharusnya sebentar lagi Washio sampai. Tetapi mungkin ini hanya kekhawatiran Komori. Tentu saja dia khawatir apabila ada kenalannya yang menemukannya berduaan bukan dengan kekasihnya. 

Betul, Komori berkencan dengan Washio, di tempat yang Komori pikir tidak ada kenalannya. Walapun Washio sendiri juga tau bahwa Komori sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi kekasih itu adalah rekan setimnya. Tetapi di hubungan ini, Washio maupun Komori tidak dirugikan.

"Komori!"

Komori menolehkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia segera merentangkan tangannya, tetapi kakinya tetap berdiri di tempat, tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

Washio berhenti dua langkah di depan Komori yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar. Dia tertawa kecil melihat muka tdak berdosa Komori yang tersenyum kecil padahal tangannya bergerak keatas-bawah meminta untuk didekap.

"Lucu banget punya siapa sih," celetuk Washio kemudian mendekap Komori di pelukannya.

Komori dengan senang membalas pelukan Washio. "Setengah punya Suna Rintarou, setengahnya lagi punya Washio Tatsuki."

Washio merasakan hatinya tertusuk pada saat itu. Yah, walaupun dia sendiri sedang dalam proses mengejar Konoha agar menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi, dia di sini, bermesraan bersama Komori yang sudah memiliki pasangan, dan dia sedang pdkt dengan Konoha. Hatinya serinng dia sendiri pertanyakan.

Komori melepas pelukan mereka. Kemudian tangannya diulurkan, meminta sesuatu. "Paket gue mana?"

Washio diam, tangannya perlahan mengganggam tangan Komori yang terulur padanya. Kemudian dia meremasnya kuat hingga pembuluh darah mereka berdua terlihat. "Ga. Kecupan di tangan cuma buat Aki."

Komori teriak antara terkejut dan kesakitan karena Washio yang tiba-tiba meremas tangannya. Lalu dia tertawa, tawa bahagia yang sangat bebas, lebih lebar dari tawa yang biasa dia tunjukkan kepada Suna. "Bucin banget, gila."

"Ngaca dulu dong."

Di tempat lain, penuh dengan pengunjung. Tetapi, dia kini berada di dalam ruangan tertutup yang tertata elegan, dengan seorang wanita.

"Rintarou, lo ternyata ikut beginian juga."

Suna memandang wanita di hadapannya malas. Walaupun mereka saling mengenal, Suna tidak pernah suka untuk berinteraksi dengan kenalannya dari dunia malam, di siang hari seperti ini.

"Lo sendiri, ngapain ikut _omiai_?" tanya Suna malas. Dagunya diletakkan di atas meja dengan tumpuan tangannya.

" _Have fun_ aja?" balas wanita itu dengan pertanyaan.

Suna balas dengan tawa merendahkan. Wanita tadi tidak marah direspon seperti itu. Mata mereka menunjukkan alasan yang hampir serupa. Mereka bosan, mereka hanya mencari hiburan tambahan di siang hari yang panas ini.

" _Well_ , tempat biasa nanti malam?" tanya wanita tadi.

Suna menyunggingkan sebelah mulutnya mengejek. " _Sure_."


End file.
